Discovery of One's Self
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: A sequeal to ' Eyes of a Unwanted Girl'. Anne and her family go back to hogwarts, but something horrible happened that shakes the foundation of Anne's family
1. Hogwarts, so soon?

**Discovery of one's self.**

_This is a sequel to 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' and I hope you enjoy, especially Rylie D, who was one of my most fav readers._

_I am currently working on this and chapter 5 of 'Through her eyes' so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers._

_Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know._

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts, So soon?**

It's been about one year since we last saw our 'Heroes' and since then, Harry and Anne gained a couple new Allies against Dumbledork: Sirius Black (who, although on the run from the Ministry law after he broke out of prison, had the most protection Anne could give him. He could safely travel in any forest of England as long as he carried Anne's sign, a silver dagger that bared her initials and the forest and it's inhabitants would keep the Ministry off of him.) The other being Remus Lupin, who, although he would never fully come out in meetings so he wouldn't risk exposure, was a very valuable mole in Dumbledore's circle.

Again, Anne found herself fighting to keep Harry out of Dumbledork's clutches and she succeeded. Albus had noticed at once the change to Harry and Draco and began to ask questions. So each boy got personal Dumbly blockers; Drak for Harry, Jamie for Draco. Anne sat back and watched as Dumbledore squirmed when he realized he couldn't do a thing to bring Harry back over to the 'light side'. Harry and Draco got a kick out of it too.

We now join our 'little' family a little less then a month before Hogwarts. They had attended the Quidditch World Cup and survived and now it seems to be the only thing the Harry and Draco talk about. But anyway, we find Anne on her balcony overlooking the village, Draco down below, practicing with his daggers with Drak and Finbar and Harry no where in sight.

* * *

(The Crown Village, In The Middle Of Rowan Kingdom Forest)

Anne was laying down up on her balcony reading a book Harry had bought her, while the sound of clashing metal rang below her.

She shook her head and whispered

" Boys and their toys."

" _Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me"

She flipped the page and a cry was heard below.

" You hit me! Drak that has got to be improvement." Finbar cried out.

" Well, now he just has to hit me." Drak answered.

Anne chuckled and continued reading.

" _I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire _

Suddenly I see

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see"

She dropped the book, stood up and sat on the edge of the balcony, swinging her feet as she watched the spectacle below.

" _Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me. _

Mama just killed a man,  
put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
but now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."

When Draco scored a hit on Drak, one look to Finbar had them drawling their swords.

" Oh, now this won't do. Draco doesn't even have his sword on him. I think I can join this little fight and have my fun." Anne whispered, drawling a dagger of her own. She stood, perfectly balanced on the edge and took careful aim and when Drak's foot landed just right, he threw the dagger so his pant leg was pegged deep in the earth. He looked up and saw a very irritated Anne.

" _I see a little silhouette of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstruosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me. _

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

Nothing really matters, anyone can see,  
nothing really matters,  
nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows."

" Now boys," Anne said, leaping off the balcony, gracefully landing next to Draco, dagger hidden, " that's just not fair. Draco didn't realize he could use his sword and here you two are, grabbing yours. Draco, sit down for awhile, I want to have my fun." She said, looking over at him.

" Yah sure. Have your fun. I'll go look for Harry." He responded, walking away.

Anne called her dagger back and readied herself. At once, Drak and Finbar disappeared into the treetops.

" The trees? Come on, guys. I used to almost live in those trees!" She yelled out, following them

* * *

Draco made to move out of the courtyard, but Harry stopped him.

" Where were you?" Draco asked, grabbing his hand.

" Exploring. Let's find a seat. This is going to be a good show." Harry answered, dragging Draco over to a bench and sat down, dragging Draco half onto his lap, his arm wrapped around his waist.

" Well, aren't we in a good mood?" Draco asked, leaning back against him.

" It's rare when Anne actually gets involved in a spare, so now that they are using their full skills, we get a good show." Harry said, watching the canopy intently.

He waited and waited and waited and waited until finally two grunt were heard and two bodies hit the ground moaning. Anne landed gracefully and grinned down at the two moaning bodies.

" Now, are you gonna play nice boys." She asked, smirking as the sat up, moaning loudly, well mostly Finbar.

" Yah, I guess." They answered and stood up, dusting themselves off.

" Anne, that was bloody brilliant!" Said a voice behind her.

She froze and slowly turned, excitement running through her eyes.

Conor was standing there, his red hair longer, down near his shoulders and blue eyes shining.

" Really, oh man I was aiming for really bad." She joked, walking over to him.

" Oh, well, then you suck." Conor smirked.

She broke into a run and jumped into his arms, pulling into a deep kiss.

" I'd say they missed each other." Draco laughed, looking at Anne & Conor then to Harry.

" Well, he was gone an extra six weeks, what did you expect?" Harry said, smirking at him.

" Ah, well I guess your right." Draco answered back.

" Aren't I always?" Harry grinned.

"No, I think its Anne." Draco said.

" Oh, good answer Draco. You get a cookie." Anne said to him, smirking at Harry.

" Guys, we're gonna hit the hay. See you two in the morning." Anne kissed both of them.

" That sounds like a good idea. I may not to far behind you there, sis." Harry said, yawning.

Anne chuckled and walked away with Conor's arm wrapped around her waist, gently singing .

" _If you find yourself here on my side of town  
I'd pray that you'd come to my door  
Talk to me like you don't know what we ever fought about  
Cause I don't remember anymore  
I just know that she warms my heart  
And knows what all my imperfections are  
And she said that I was the brightest little firefly in her jar _

And I just know that she warms my heart  
And knows what all my imperfections are  
And she says that I am the brightest little firefly in her jar"

* * *

" Tell me again why we have to go into Diagon Alley, owl." Draco asked, sitting down in Anne's bed.

" Well simply put, I don't have any if the books this new Defense professor is assigning, which surprised me, because I have a lot of books. So, we need to get our supplies. That's why, so deal or go whine to Har." Anne said, throwing her hair up into a high braid and stashing her some 300 daggers all over her person.

" I don't whine." He said, pouting.

" Keep telling yourself that love. Now, go get ready and tell Harry to get his lazy ass up or I'm gonna wake him up." Anne said, walking out of the room.

" Right, I'm on it." Draco dashed out in front of her and crashed into his and Harry's room. Just as Anne arrived, Harry was throwing his jeans on.

" Hmm, you're learning young one. You guys got 5 minutes, then we're leaving for London." Anne grinned as she left the room.

Five minutes later, the whole group was there. Anne, Harry, Draco, Conor, Finbar, & Drak were the only ones going to Diagon Alley, and so, each elf, or Vampiric Elves concerning Drak and Finbar, had at least 300 knifes, daggers, and/or Japanese throwing stars. They were taking no chances.

* * *

" Ok, Conor, Finbar and I will meet up with you three in two hours in Zonko's, ok?" Anne said, looking around the group.

" Yah, ok, meet you there, love." Harry said, walking away with Draco at his side, Drak was casually behind them.

" So Anne, where to first?" Conor asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

" Where else? The book store." She answered, leading the way.

* * *

"Anne, are you aware you still need to get potion ingredients and you used up most of the two hours in the book shop?" Finbar asked as they walked up to the register.

" Yes, which is why I am sending you and Conor with my stuff and I will grab my potion ingredients." Anne said while paying for the books.

" Do you actually think were going to leave you alone?" Conor said, glaring at her.

" Yes, I do Conor. Go. If I'm not back in 45 minutes, send the search party. But I will be back by then." Anne kissed his cheeks and walked out of the store.

* * *

She had her required ingredients, but being the daughter of a potions master, she was drawn to the scents of the different ingredients.

" Well, I can always use something to do. So I'll bribe dad into letting me use the student lab." Anne whispered, picking out the ingredients and started singing, not seeing the figure behind the other shelf freeze.

" _Telling layla's story spoken  
About how all her bones are broken  
hammers fall on all the pieces  
two months in the cover creases _

Fully alive, more than most  
ready to smile and love life.  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures.

All my complaints shrink to nothing.  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings.  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered.

Fully alive, more than most  
ready to smile and love life.  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures

_Fully alive, more than most  
ready to smile and love life.  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive, more than most  
ready to smile and love life.  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures"_

" If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that those ingredients are just not on your list." Came a familiar voice above her.

" And just what would you kno …" She stopped when she spun around to face her own father.

" Dad!" She squealed and was in his arms.

" Hello, my Fiacha." ((**A/N: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA another Sevenwater's mention. Fiacha was the name of a Raven in both book 2: Son of The Shadows and book 3: Child of The Prophecy)) Severus said, holding her tight before letting her.

" What are you doing here? I thought you never came here?" Anne asked.

" Well, since I stopped spying, I really can't go to the dark shops, or I risk someone seeing me. And this place isn't so bad." He answered, looking around. " Where's your entourage?"

" Oh crap!" Anne said, looking at her watch. She had been gone 55 minutes. " Oh great, their gonna send a search party. I gotta go meet them, you wanna come, dad?" she asked, moving to pay for her ingredients.

" Yah sure, it will keep me from Hogwarts even more, then im all for it." Severus answered, gathering his ingredients.

They paid and walked out of the shop. They made it half way when they met up with the search party.

" Anne, your ok." Harry said.

" Yes, I'm just fine. Just got tangled up with dad in the shop." Anne responded, wrapping her free arm around Severus.

" Severus, lovely to see you again." Finbar greeted warmly. " Are you gonna come to dinner?"

" I guess I could." Severus said.

" Good. Meet you there." She said to the others and muttered the incantation to go home, taking Severus with her.

" I love how she does that." Draco said, smirking at the scowling Drak.

" Really, why Dray?" Harry asked.

" I don't know, I just do."

* * *

They appeared and at once Severus sat down.

" Dizzy?" Anne asked.

" A little bit." He answered.

" Ok hold on. Meagan!" Anne called out.

" What?" Came the voice above her.

" We have a special guest who needs a dizziness relief." Anne called back.

" Be right down."

The other's appeared and at once Conor was next to Anne, giving her books to her.

" Thank you Conor." Anne said, pecking his cheek.

" Your welcome."

The night went pretty quick and before Anne knew it, she was saying goodbye to Severus.

" Bye dad. See ya in a month."

" Bye Fiacha."

With a crack he was gone and Anne turned in, somewhat dreading sleep. She burned a few sticks of Lavender and went sleep, begging for no dreams.

* * *

September 1

" Harry, come on, Dray's already on the train." Anne said, dragging him on.

Harry followed and when Anne let go, instinct took over and he headed for the compartment with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

" Oh no, big brother, with what happened last year, I'm not letting you alone with them again. Don't worry. Ginny is with Draco and all we have to do is go there." Anne said, dragging him down the opposite way of the 'evil' compartment.

They entered and sat down before Pansy and the other's got there and Anne already had her feet up and was staring out the window. Draco and Harry were seated comfortably together and were talking and after Blaise sat down, Ginny started a game of Exploding Snap. Partway into the ride, the door opened and Ron and Hermione stood there looking irritated at Harry.

" Harry, aren't you going to come sit with us?" Hermione asked.

" Granger, listen, how dumb do you think he is to forget what you two did last year? How dumb are you to think that after that, he would sit with you? Oh, wait, I forgot, Weasley your stupid, must have been your idea. Get out or I will make you get out." Anne said icily, standing up.

Her outlined flickered a deep red flame and the two Gryffindors back out and closed the door.

" Nice, Anne." Blaise said, laughing.

" All in a days work." She smirked, throwing her feet back up and began to sing, this time loud enough for anyone to sing.

" _I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street _

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is the land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to"

" Oh do another." Ginny said, looking excited.

The others nodded and Anne caved.

" _I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space _

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you"


	2. Hey Dumbly, miss me?

**Discovery of one's self.**

This is a sequel to 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' and I hope you enjoy, especially Rylie D, who was one of my most fav readers.

I am currently working on this and chapter 5 of 'Through her eyes' so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers.

Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know.

**Songs in Last Chapter in the order they were played:**

K.T.Tunstall- Suddenly I See

Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody

Copeland- Brightest

Flyleaf- Fully Alive

Disturbed- Land of Confusion

Blue October- Hate me

**Chapter 2: Hey Dumbly, miss me?**

_((As Hogwarts came into view, Anne sat straight._

" _Damn, Hogwarts already?"))

* * *

_

Anne was standing on the platform when she was overcome with a sense of panic.

" Harry." She whispered and rushed back onto the train.

Harry had stayed behind because he wanted to grab something in his trunk for Ginny and said that he would be back in a minute. He told them to go ahead, but Anne had stayed behind.

Now, rushing to the back of the train, Anne's panic grew when she saw a large group of Gryffindors near the trunk area. As she grew closer, voices hit her ears.

" Come on Ron, don't let him get away with that?" Came Lavender's voice.

" Ron, just back off." Harry's voice floated, laced with pain.

" Why should I? You turned your back against the friends who have been there forever for this girl." Ron responded with anger.

" Friends? You lost the right to that title when you attacked Draco and me last year and tried to kill Anne and Jamie." Harry yelled back and Anne could feel the anger pulsing off him.

" She turned you into the freak that she is and you expect us not to be angry! You go and fall in love with that git Malfoy and tell me to back off, even after all he did in our first year. She isn't even supposed to be here! She's not human and now your not! We had to what we thought was right!" Ron yelled back, his face beet red.

Anne was down right angry at the sight. Ron had his wand pointed right at Harry's heart, who was already bleeding at the head and he was tied up, wand next to him on the trunks.

" What you thought was right? How can attempted murder be right? We're humans still, Ronald." Anne said, icily. Black flames surrounded her as she advanced on the redhead.

" _(I push my fingers into my) Eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on…_

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_

_I waited as my time's elapsed_

_Now all I do is live with so much fate_

_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_

_I've left behind this little fact_

_You cannot kill what you did not create_

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_

_And then I swear I'll go away_

_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise_

_I guess I'll save the best for last_

_My future seems like one big past_

_You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice "_

" Your not human you freak!" Lavender screamed, clearly not seeing the fire around Anne.

Anne's gaze shot to her and it was clear that Anne's eyes were a dangerous blue. It was so deep that in the right light they would be black and they were heading towards that if this situation didn't clear up.

" _Push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_If the pain goes on I'm not gonna make it!_

_Put me back together_

_Or separate the skin from bone_

_Leave me all the pieces_

_Then you can leave me alone_

_Tell me the reality_

_Is better than the dream_

_But I found out the hard way_

_Nothing is what it seems!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all_

_The things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends_

_It works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane! "_

" Lavender, you have no right to judge me. You know first hand just what a bitch I can be and yet, here you are, trying to look bad." Anne sneered, a hint of red swirling in her eyes.

" I'm not frightened of you. Your just a little.." She was cut off when Anne had her by the throat, like she had held Vernon Dursley two Junes ago.

" I may be small, but I make up for it in power and leadership." Anne growled, the red gone and now her eyes black.

She dropped Lavender and turned to Ron.

" _I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all_

_The things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends_

_It works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!"_

" Ron, untie my brother." Anne ordered, glaring at him.

Ron quickly did and scattered with the rest of the group.

" Thanks owl, I'm glad you came when you did." Harry said, standing up and going over to his trunk and was digging through it until he pulled something out and pocketed it.

" So, how did you end up tied up and bleeding?" Anne asked as they made their way down the train, Harry cleaning his head up.

" He snuck up on, how I don't know, and attacked me, sending into the trunks, causing me to smack my head on to a couple sharp corners of trunks and then before I could react, he had me tied up." Harry said as they steeped off the train.

Anne looked up and saw one more carriage left and a certain blonde standing there.

" Guys need a ride?" Draco asked as they approached.

" Yah, I think we do." Anne said, just as rain began to fall.

They got in and the carriage began it's ascent to Hogwarts.

* * *

" Damn, that's a lot of rain." Harry said, shacking the rain out of his hair.

" Yah, but it at least washed the blood of your face Harry." Ginny said, spelling herself dry.

" Thank the gods for that, because I don't want to give another reason for people to stare at me." Harry responded, doing the same spell on him and Draco.

Anne chuckled and 'air dried' herself with a gust of wind.

" Who needs wands when you fabulous Air Elemental gifts, now on sale for a lifetime of training." Anne joked, sending the three into fits of laughter.

' Come on, the sooner we let Dumbledork do his thing, the sooner we can eat." Ginny said, causing Anne to laugh.

They walked in and right to the Slytherin table. Since the middle of last year, Harry, Anne, and Ginny had found themselves sitting at the Slytherin table. The only reason why the twins weren't was because Anne needed good spies in the Gryffindor tower. The reason? Ron and his little posse had been harassing the three for a number of reasons and so they sat where they were liked, for the Slytherin house had long since accepted that Harry wasn't the normal Gryffindor, they were even entitled to the knowledge that the so called Gryffindor Golden Boy was almost put into Slytherin. They had accepted Ginny because even she had friends in the house of snake.

Anne looked up and grinned at her father, who nodded back and fell back into his thoughts. Anne tried to talk to him mentally, but he blocked his mind, at once Anne knew why. She could see that Dumbledore was trying to break into his thoughts.

' _Probably to see where he has been hiding now that he refuses to spy for him.' _Anne thoughtas she sent mind shields to help Severus.

She could see the results at once. Severus grew less tense and Dumbledore grew more. Her father smirked at her and opened his mind to her.

' _Hey Fiacha.'_

' _Hey dad. What's up? Was the old fool trying to find out your location again?'_

" _Actually, no. He was_ _looking for yours. Most likely to try and find Harry and Draco. You four were late, why?'_

' _Some hassles with the bird group. Never learn do they? They actually had the gulls to attack him on the train and Ron did like a coward. Waited until Har had his back turned to him.'_

' _I see. I will be speaking with McGonagall about this. She lives to get him trouble now.'_

' _Yes, I know, she's wondrous ally. Do tell her hi for me.'_

Anne stopped when Albus stood up and the hall got quite.

" Welcome to another year. I would like to remind the new students ((**A/N:** They got sorted when Anne and Severus were talking.)) and quite a few of the older that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and a announcement from Mr. Filch that many items from Zonko's joke shop are not permitted. For the fill list, it will be beside his office. Now I would like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he is running late…"

Dumbledore was cut off when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a gnarly old man with two different eyes and a limp came through.

" Ahh, now I may proceed. Students, our new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Alabaster Moody." Albus said, clapping.

The hall warily clapped and the Slytherin table didn't at all.

" I knew it! Only an aoura ((**A/N: **No idea how the hell that is spelled.)) would assign the books that we got." Anne whispered excitedly, but knew something was up with the man now sitting down by Hagrid.

" Now, let's eat." Dumbledore said, clapping twice before sitting down just as the food appeared.

Harry and Ginny began to dig in at once, causing Anne to hesitate.

" What's wrong, Anne?" Draco asked, setting the fork full of food down.

" I'm scared I might get my fingers bitten off if I go near the food." Anne laughed.

" I know. Scary isn't it?" Draco said, pushing the roast towards her, just out of Harry and Ginny's reach, which she happily took.

" Thanks, Dray." Anne said, pilling a few pieces on, grabbing the gravy right before Ginny, who glared at her while Anne poured the gravy onto the meat.

" Easy Ginny, it's right here." Anne smirked while setting it down.

She took a bite and opened her mind to Severus.

' _Dad?'_

' _Yes, Fiacha?'_

' _I'm getting a bad vibe off that Moody guy.'_

' _Everyone does. He is one of those people who think the whole worlds out to get him. Hell, he even carries around his on flask because he doesn't want to risk drinking out of a weird goblet.'_

' _Ha, so he does. Ok, I will leave that in the back of my mind. I just don't like people with bad vibes.' _

She could see Severus chuckle and grinned.

* * *

When everyone was done, Dumbledore stood up.

" Now, I have an important announcement. There will be no Quidditch this year," There was a cry of outrage through the hall, including Harry and Draco, " because Hogwarts will play host to a very special event. I am of course talking about The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Three schools participate in this and from each school, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and of course Hogwarts, one student will be chosen to represent the school and they will be challenged. The other schools will be arriving on October 30th. Now, off to bed." Dumbledore waved his hands in 'shooing' manner and the hall began to empty.

" Harry, go ahead to out quarters. I need a little time to think." Anne said, kissing his cheek.

' _Dad said the password was 'Revenge', by the way.' _Anne sent Harry, while walking to the stairs that lead the way to the astronomy tower.

* * *

" Oh my, there's a blood ring around the moon. Confirming my suspicions about Moody or are you hinting something different? Gah, I need to meditate. I've felt a vision pricking my mind ever since we arrived. Might as well let it go." Anne sat on her usual post at the edge of the roof, perfectly balanced. She breathed deep and closed her eyes, centered her self and opened her now blue eyes and gazed down at her ring.

_**(( Vision))**_

_**The boy was there, screaming something Anne couldn't hear, but she saw a body lying on the ground near him. He was dead, but Anne's attention was on the boy screaming.**_

_**He was screaming in pain and it was because a tall, pale, snake face man was holding a finger to his forehead. **_

_**Anne moved so she could see better and knew at once that the boy was Harry and his scar was bleeding. **_

_**The man turned to speak to the others that surrounded him and Harry.**_

_**When she saw the man's face, her breath caught. It was the one man she hoped her visions had been wrong about.**_

_**It was Voldemort.**_

_**She stumbled back, Harry's pain coursing through her. She hit the body and gasped when she saw the face.**_

_**It was a student from Hogwarts and he happened to be good friends with Anne.**_

" _**Cedric." She whispered, touching his lifeless face.**_

_**Harry screamed again, sending Anne into the same fit, casting her out of the vision**_

_**((End Vision))**_

Anne fell off the edge onto the floor withering in agony.

" _Maybe we  
Why don't we  
Sit right here for half an hour  
We'll speak of what  
A waste I am  
And how we missed your beat again _

I swear we need to find some comfort in this run down place,  
To breach the gap of this constant state that we live in,  
And I'm sure I'm tired

How can you drive on,  
(To place us all)  
To fit the shape of  
(And I pray for)  
And they tell you  
(you to move on, move on)  
Close to what they show you

At this rate, we cant keep up,  
(Think about those things I said)

_(Think about those things I said)_

_But I sure can't justify  
Keep me fueled and i swear ill come _

we walk alone

_We walk alone_

_We walk alone_

_We walk alone_

_We walk alone_

_We walk alone_

_Alone  
Back home _

You're almost gone and I'm unsure  
(I still see your shadow)  
To give you sense to be afraid  
(But never your face again)  
I remember your presence

I hope to guide you, come down  
I hope to guide you to feel this love  
I hope to guide you, come down  
I hope to...(god)...

I know there must be some way out of here  
And all of them will be waiting there"

The pain lessened and Anne slowly got up, limped to the door and opened just as Severus was about to, a pure look of worry plastering his face. She fell into his arms and he carried her down to the dungeons.

Anne was deep in her sleep and didn't wake as a hand traced her face, but she knew it and even while she was passed out, a song broke out of her, causing her silent watcher to smile.

_" Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life,  
And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
Oh you mean so much to me...  
Thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel,  
Contemplating phrases...I'm gazing at eternity,  
I am floating in serenity..._

_And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed_

_Please don't leave just yet  
Can you stay a moment please  
We can dance together  
We can dance forever_

_Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream_

_So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep  
And please pass me some memories  
And when I fall you're underneath  
1000 broken hearts, carried by 1000 broken wings_"

The figure scooted her over and laid down next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

" What could she have seen?" came a voice above her.

" It caused her a great deal of pain and her head was bleeding in the same place that Harry's scar is located, so it has to do with him and…gods forbid, Voldemort." Said a gentle voice in responsive.

" Damn Rachael, you always could read my mind." Anne said quietly, her eyes a gentle blue.

" Kinda helps when you can read minds, love." Rachael laughed as she kissed Anne's cheek.

" And you drive us nuts with that, Aunt." Conor smirked.

" Well, usually I can't read young Anne's mind. I can only do that if she is in a weakened state, unlike now, for she is fully recovered after a days rest. Good thing that the first was a Friday." Rachael pointed, sitting in a chair near the bed.

Anne sat up and glanced around. Jamie, Finbar, Conor, & Rachael were the only ones in the room, but Anne suspected there were more.

" How many of you are there?" She asked, brows raised at Finbar.

" Just us. Severus called us when they, as in him, Draco & Harry, couldn't figure out what was wrong with you." He answered.

" I see, and just where are my lovely brothers and father?" Anne grinned.

" Well, I suspect that Severus is in his lab and that Draco is still sitting in the study while Harry paces the poor floor to death." Jamie said, smirking.

' Well, ok then. Why don't you go and see if that's true while I get dressed." Anne said, throwing the blankets off and her feet over the edge.

They piled out of the room and when the door closed, Anne hoped of the bed and into her closet, turning her Cd on as she went.

" _This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling _

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more

Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more"

Anne threw her hair up, dawned her black shorts and her long Green Day shirt, her black and sliver studs along with her green hoops. She threw her makeup on and let her hair down and walked out, singing with the CD player, only to be tackled when she entered the study by Harry.

" _I hear the train a comin'; it's rollin' 'round the bend,  
And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when.  
I'm stuck at Folsom Prison and time keeps draggin' on.  
But that train keeps rollin' on down to San Antoine. _

When I was just a baby, my mama told me, "Son,  
Always be a good boy; don't ever play with guns."  
But I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die.  
When I hear that whistle blowin' I hang my head and cry.

I bet there's rich folk eatin' in a fancy dining car.  
They're prob'ly drinkin' coffee and smokin' big cigars,  
But I know I had it comin', I know I can't be free,  
But those people keep a movin', and that's what tortures me.

Well, if they freed me from this prison, if that railroad train was mine,  
I bet I'd move on over a little farther down the line,  
Far from Folsom Prison, that's where I want to stay,  
And I'd let that lonesome whistle blow my blues away"

* * *

Anne was sitting at breakfast talking to Ginny when Severus came around to pass out the schedules on Monday and handed Anne hers.

" Oh, cool. I have potions today." She whispered, glancing at the rest of the timetable.

" You are the only Gryffindor that I know that adores potions, Anne." Ginny said, smirking at her.

" Well, when you got my parents to live up to, you have sorta like their favorite subject, but I love the stuff. I learned when I was five and have had a passion for it. Just ask Tucker or Finbar and they'll tell you." Anne responded.

" When do you have Defense?" Ginny asked.

" Right after breakfast. Well, I better go grab my bags. See ya Gin." Anne got up and ran out.

* * *

Halfway to Defense, Anne's head was consumed with a wave a pain, but oddly enough, it passed quickly, but she was still against the wall, breathing erratic while her head pounded with pain right behind her eyes.

" _Her headaches are constant increasing in pain  
each passing day  
she cant even manage to stand on her own its gotten so bad_

_you think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still she bows her head  
so she can say  
thank you for just one more day_

_supernatural patience  
graces her face  
and her voice never raises  
all because, of a love, never let go of_"

She slowly began to stand when the throbbing increased and she fell back down.

" _He has every reason to throw up his fists in the face of his God who let his mother die  
through all the prayers and tears, she still passed in pain anyway _

you think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still he bows his head  
so he can say  
thank you for ending her pain

supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises  
all because of a love never let go of  
never let go of"

" Anne, are you alright?"

Anne looked up to see a third year Slytherin boy standing over her. He held his hand out, which Anne gladly took and stood up.

" I'm better, thanks Doug." She said, flashing a smile at him.

" No problem. Let's get to class. I really don't want to be late to Professor Moody's class." Doug said, helping her steady herself.

" Go ahead. I'll be fine, just need to catch my breath." Anne said, waving him on. He nodded and walked on while Anne calmed her breathing.

She took a deep breath and strolled into the classroom and sat near the back, next to a Slytherin girl named Katherine ((**A/N: **No not our Kat from ' Through Her Eyes')).

' _What the hell was that? I have never just received a wave of pain. I didn't even have a vision and yet I got intense throbbing pain. I'd better take a headache reducer if I wanna be able to concentrate today.' _Anne thought to herself as she pulled the vial of green liquid out of her robe pocket and downed it. She replaced the cork and it disappeared with a small pop back to her room.

She was about to down another when Moody walked in and began class. She put it away, but Anne could swear Moody's blue eyes was staring right at it.

" Alright, put your books away, we wont be needing them today….."

((**A/N:** Oh evil me, I put a cliffy, well tiny, but yah hoped you liked it. Message me if you have ideas or complaints or questions.))


	3. Life is boring NOT!

**Discovery of one's self.**

_This is a sequel to_ 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' _and I hope you enjoy, especially_ Rylie D, _who was one of my most fav readers_.

I_ am currently working on this and the next chapter of_ 'Through her eyes' _so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers._

_Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know._

_Sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't feel well and had some stuff going on._

**Songs in Last Chapter in the order they were played:**

Slipknot- Duality

Underoath- The Writings On The Wall

Flyleaf- Broken Wings

T.A.T.U- Show Me Love

Johnny Cash- Folsom Prison Blues

Flyleaf- Supernatural 

**Chapter 3: Life is boring...NOT! **

((She took a deep breath and strolled into the classroom and sat near the back, next to a Slytherin girl named Katherine ((**A/N: **No not our Kat from ' **Through Her Eyes**')).

' _What the hell was that? I have never just received a wave of pain. I didn't even have a vision and yet I got intense throbbing pain. I'd better take a headache reducer if I wanna be able to concentrate today.' _Anne thought to herself as she pulled the vial of green liquid out of her robe pocket and downed it. She replaced the cork and it disappeared with a small pop back to her room.

She was about to down another when Moody walked in and began class. She put it away, but Anne could swear Moody's blue eye was staring right at it.

" Alright, put your books away, we wont be needing them today….."))

* * *

" Today we're going to go learn about the Unforgivable Curses." Moody said at the front of the class.

Anne sat straight up, shock running through her.

" The ministry says that I shouldn't teach this, but I believe, as does Dumbledore, that the better prepared you are, the more you will be ready to defend yourself." Moody began, but Anne cut him off.

" There is a good reason, even for the ministry, why these aren't taught, Professor Moody." She said.

" And why is that, Miss Snape?" Moody asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

" Because they are illegal to do and only a handful of people, for example the Auroras ((**A/N: **Nope, still can't spell that damn word)), can actually use them without risking prison time at Azkaban." Anne answered.

" Correct Miss Snape. 15 points. Now that Miss Snape has cleared up the fact that they are illegal, lets move on." Moody said, lookin up from Anne.

" Not to mention that they are so highly dangerous, that most seventh years can't comprehend them." Anne cut in, sitting straighter, despite her pounding head.

" Another good point, Miss Snape. Let me ask, do you comprehend them?"

" Yes. In my short life I have seen all three used and had two of them used on me, and I've thrown off both of them. But the worst part is I saw my own mother killed by ' AvadaKedavra'." Anne answered, not showing the tears that were pricking her eyes.

" Interesting. If you will please come to the front of the class, Miss Snape." Moody said, pushing his desk back.

Anne stood, walked to the front and faced Moody.

Before Anne could react, Moody raised his wand and yelled:

"Imperio!"

A familiar sense of peace washed over Anne, she stood rigid and a small voice called at her from the back of her mind.

' _Hop three times.' _The voice said.

' _No thank you.'_

' _Hop!'_

' _I said no.'_

' _HOP!'_

" I don't fee like hopping, thank you very much." Anne said as her body eased when she threw Moody from her mind.

" Excellent, Miss Snape. You see that class, you have to get to that point; to where you can simply shrug off the curse. Let's try another, Miss Snape." Moody smirked.

" What?" Anne said, her head shooting up.

But Moody shouted

" Crucio!"

Anne's body was in a fit of small convulsions, but there was no pain. As soon as Anne gained her shields, she threw the curse off and glared at the man.

She was breathing a little heavy, but she was otherwise fine.

' _If that caused any effect on the cauldron, dad will be here soon.' _Anne thought as she recovered completely.

" Again you amaze me, Miss Snape." Moody said, grinning.

She sneered and under her sleeve, drew some magic into her hand.

" Professor?" She said.

When he turned to look at her, she had her hand raised and yelled

" Imperio!"

The same look she always had came over Moody's face as Anne began to order him.

' _Bark.'_

' _I will not, you impatient child.'_

' _That I am, but I said bark.'_

' _I… will… do…no … such…'_

Despite his efforts, a small bark could be heard, but only Anne could hear it. She smirked and released him.

" Remarkable, miss Snape. If you will, please be seated again." Moody said, moving his desk back.

Anne moved back to her seat and when she looked up, she saw Moody had three jars with one spider in each. He removed one and was holding it.

" Now, I'm going to show you the effects of the spells on something that doesn't have the ability to thwart them."

Anne smirked and leaned forward.

Moody set the spider down, raised his wand and brought it down saying

" Imperio."

At once the spider began to dance, causing Anne to giggle.

" If it had tap shoes, we'd hear it." Katherine said, trying hard not to burst out laughing, but it sent Anne into a fit of silent giggles.

Moody ended the curse and the spider went back into its jar.

Moody pulled the other one out and sat it on the table, only it didn't run. It just stood there like it was stupid.

He raised his wand and brought it down saying

" Crucio."

At once the spider was withering and convulsing in pain. Anne looked up and saw a girl in the row next to her shacking and her nails were digging into her desk.

" Stop!" Someone said, causing Moody to look up at the girl. He broke the spell and put the spider back in its jar.

He brought the final spider out and this time it was Anne who was starting to shack and stiffen.

" The final curse is the most deadly. There has been only one survivor of the Killing Curse and we all know who that is."

He turned and placed the spider on the table. As if sensing its fate, it began to run. Moody raised his wand and said

"Avada Kedavra."

There was a flash of green and the spider lay limp on the desk.

" No." Anne whispered loud enough only for her and the dog at her feet to hear, for all she could see were the images of Lilly and Liadan lying there, eyes wide open in shock.

Anne was shacking violently and there were nail marks where she had gripped the desk.

Her eyes were a deep red and she was crying.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave to their next class, butAnne sat there, the images burning in her mind.

The last student left and Moody stood there waiting for the door to close, but it never did, because Severus was there and rushed in.

When he got to her, he walked into the soundproof bubble around her and was greeted by a wall of music.

" _The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it _

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Do you believe in God  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger"

Severus attempted to touch Anne, but her eyes flashed to a light green as she drew up the memory of Liadan's murder.

" _I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt _

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here

what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"

Her eyes went back to their natural color and she fell forward, her head resting on her hands.

Severus rushed to her only to be meet with a snarling Dommy ((**A/N: **Tucker gave her a dog for her birthday. He's a German Shepard that was breed small, but still very fierce and protective. He knows everyone that Anne trusts and knows when she's hurt. He's with her always.))

" Easy boy, it's just me." Severus said, gently letting the dog smell him.

But Dommy wasn't snarling at him. He was snarling at Moody.

" What did you do?" Severus snarled, weirdly resembling Dommy.

" Nothing that I know of, Severus." Moody said.

" Dad… taught… Unforgivables… I showed off…." Anne said, slowly sitting up.

" What do you mean you showed off?" Severus asked, kneeling down.

" Showed my ability to throw off The Imperius Curse & The Cruciatus Curse." Anne answered.

" You did what?" Severus raged, swinging around to Moody.

" DAD! STOP!" Anne yelled standing up.

" That's not what's wrong. I'm fine after those. It was The Killing Curse that set me off. All I saw was mum and mother's death." Anne whispered, fingering the dead spider.

" How did Liadan die? You never told me." Severus asked, pulling her into a nearby chair. They had completely forgotten about Moody.

" She was murdered when somehow a wizard got into her camp and murdered her in her sleep. I found her, eyes wide open, because she woke right before the attacker finished the spell, but wasn't able to stop him." Anne croaked out, tears streaming down her face.

She fell into her father's arms and he carried her out, down to his quarters.

* * *

Anne woke later, after lunch.

One look at the clock had her moving.

" I am so not going to miss potions." She said as she raced down the hall, singing to herself to calm her nerves after the dream she had.

((DREAM))

" **_Anne!" the voices screamed out to her._**

_**But she couldn't move and could only watch as her friends and family burned around her and Liadan's tomb was unearthed.**_

**_Anne had been drained of any power and could only watch as one by one her family fell…."_ **

((NOT THE DREAM))

" _Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said just go on she wants you  
And same does your life by  
Please don't die on me _

Wings wont take me  
Eyes closed face me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step

I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

Perpetual motion the image wont focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shelter to lean on  
And I thought of a reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell

Wings won't take me  
Eyes closed face me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step

I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

I count the times that I've been sorry (I know I know)  
Now my conventions slowly drowns (I know I know)  
If there's a time these walls could guard you (I know I know)  
Then let that time be right now

I'm standing on a rooftop  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall"

She whipped around the corner and crashed into someone.

About to apologize, Anne looked up and grew angry.

" Now what do you want?" She asked angrily to the figure above her.

((**A/N: **HA! My first really good cliffy. Sorry about it being short, but I'm catching my wind again after not feeling well for a few days. Hope you like and again, messages welcome, except flames. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for flying Freakinanimewhore airlines hehe lol))


	4. Damn

**Discovery of one's self.**

This is a sequel to 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' and I hope you enjoy, especially Rylie D, who was one of my most fav readers.

I am currently working on this and the next chapter of 'Through her eyes' so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers.

Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know.

Sorry for not updating. I didn't feel well and had some stuff going on.

**Ok just like last time**: 

_This_ is raven speech

_This _is thoughts and mind speech

**_This_** is dreams and visions

**This** is any speech of every other animal

**Songs in Last Chapter in the order they were played:**

Flyleaf- Cassie

Johnny Cash- Hurt

Rise Against- Ready To Fall

**Chapter 4: Damn**

((Anne woke later, after lunch.

One look at the clock had her moving.

" I am so not going to miss potions." She said as she raced down the hall, singing to herself to calm her nerves after the dream she had.

((DREAM))

" "**_Anne!" the voices screamed out to her._**

_**But she couldn't move and could only watch as her friends and family burned around her and Liadan's tomb was unearthed.**_

_Anne had been drained of any power and could only watch as one by one her family fell…."_

((NOT THE DREAM))

" _Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said just go on she wants you  
And same does your life by  
Please don't die on me _

Wings wont take me  
Eyes closed face me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step

I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

Perpetual motion the image wont focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shelter to lean on  
And I thought of a reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell

Wings won't take me  
Eyes closed face me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step

I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

I count the times that I've been sorry (I know I know)  
Now my conventions slowly drowns (I know I know)  
If there's a time these walls could guard you (I know I know)  
Then let that time be right now

I'm standing on a rooftop  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall"

She whipped around the corner and crashed into someone.

About to apologize, Anne looked up and grew angry.

" Now what do you want?" She asked angrily to the figure above her.))

**OoOoOo**

Anne glared up at the man above her.

" Now, that is no way to talk to an adult, Miss Snape."

" Well, seeing as how I don't respect you Lucius, why shouldn't I talk to you like I do?" Anne asked, standing up, while glaring at the man.

" A child should always respect her elders." Lucius snapped at her.

" When the elder isn't nice to me, then why should I be nice to him?" Anne said icily.

Lucius didn't respond for a few minutes before rushing forward and grabbed Anne's wrists and pinned them against the wall.

" Where's my son?" he spat, his eyes showing no emotion.

" Hades will freeze over before I tell you where he is, Lucius." Anne snarled at him, trying to draw some power into her fingers.

But before she could enact a spell, she felt a presence in her abdomen. She looked down to see a wicked looking knife slide out and Lucius let her go.

She fell down and barely saw the furry blob fly past her and latch onto Lucius.

" Damn dog get off!" He yelled, hitting Dommy repeatedly across the head.

But, Dommy ended up sending Lucius into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Dommy came back towards Anne and licked her face.

" **Dommy… get dad… hurry…**" Anne whispered as Dommy licked her face again before running off.

One name passed her lips before everything went dark.

" Conor."

**OoOoOo **

She felt someone pull her into a sitting position. " Fiacha, can you hear me? Wake up." Severus's voice said. Her eyes blinked open. They were a deep blue. As she got situated on Severus's lap, a wave pain ran through her lower half. She cried out in pain as she clutched her bloody abdomen. " Bloody hell, I can't believe dad did this." Draco said, glaring over at the unconscious man. Harry was holding Draco's arm in a death grip to prevent him from killing Lucius. Severus was about to lift Anne up when a crashing sound was heard above them. " That sounded like the Entrance Hall doors. Wait, you don't think that their here do you, Dray?" Harry whispered, glancing over at his blonde.

Draco didn't say anything, but turned towards Anne.

" You didn't, did you?"

Before Anne could answer, Finbar was there with Conor and Jamie behind him, glancing down at the scene.

Conor took one look at Anne then his glance moved to Lucius. In all his elf glory and speed, Conor had Lucius around the throat and looked like he could rip his head off. He wasn't about to let him go, despite the fact that Finbar told him too.

Jamie was by Anne's side instantly.

" Anne? Owl, can you hear me? What's wrong? What happened to you?" His voice was cracking and he was holding his nose, as his nose picked up the strong smell of blood.

Anne opened her mouth to speak, but only a whimper came out.

Jamie recoiled. The only other time he had heard Anne whimper was when he and Drak found her in Jeb's cabin.

" We have to move her to the infirmary right away. I can't stop this bleeding and I don't know how much damage Lucius did to her." Severus said, gently picking Anne up. She seemed more the thirteen-year-old girl she should be, instead of the weary girl that ruled over a vast clan that numbered in the thousands, laying in her father's arms, crying out in pain.

Before Anne passed out again, She saw Finbar's image swirl above her.

" We'll be there when you wake up."

**OoOoOo **

**Three days later**

Anne laid there, the vision swirling behind her eyes, causing tears to prick her eyes again.

" I won't let them die." She whispered.

She turned over and sobbed into her pillow as the song played. It played to the whole school, only Anne didn't notice.

" _I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
to sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
and I bleed,  
I bleed,  
and I breathe,  
I breathe no more. _

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
which of us do you love.

__

So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
and I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
and I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more"

" _Anne_?" Came a voice from the bottom of the bed.

" _Sorcha?"_

" _Yes, Milady."_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I heard you call along with Master Conor. I came with them."_

" _Where is Conor? I remember him throttling Lucius, but then nothing."_

" _That man was lucky I wasn't there, Anne or I would have pecked his eyes out. How dare he hurt you. Master Draco wasn't too happy either. Master Harry had to hold on to him to prevent him from killing that bastard."_

Anne chuckled, drawling the attention of the figures beyond the curtain.

" Anne, your up." Jamie said, pulling her into a tight hug.

" Well, if you don't let go, I might not be in a second." Anne joked, hugging him back.

He let go; only to have Finbar replaced him.

" Oh, Fin, I'm aright." Anne whispered, feeling her brother's tears.

" We almost lost you, owl." Finbar whispered back.

" But you didn't. I'm right here." Anne said, kissing his cheek as he pulled back.

At last, Conor was there, holding her tight. She melted into his touch.

" Don't ever worry me like that again. When I heard your cry, I broke the vase I as holding. Suppose Meagan will kill me when we get back." Conor whispered, chuckling into her hair.

" Oh no, not the purple vase." Anne whispered horrified. " That's her favorite."

Conor chuckled again and moved back.

Severus moved forward and placed a vial in her hands.

She took one look at and turned her glance back to her father.

" A calming drought?"

" Your gonna need it." Draco said angrily from the end of her bed.

She downed the vial and glared at the potions maser.

" Something has happened to Harry."

**OoOoOo **

Anne marched out of the Hospital Wing, the others running after her, but no match for her speed. Before they rounded the corner, she was already near the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

She stopped in front of the painting of the fat lady.

" Password?" She asked.

Anne reined in her anger enough to whisper

" Bollocks."

The door swung open and shut behind her. She marched into the common room and when she noticed that Ron wasn't there, she marched up to the fourth year boy dorm, Ginny on her heels.

" Anne what's going on?" Ginny asked, as Anne kicked the door in.

Anne didn't answer as she quickly had Ron by the throat. She was outlined in black flames and her eyes were deep purple.

" What gave you the right to hurt Harry?" She said in an icy tone.

"_(I push my fingers into my) Eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on…_

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_

_I waited as my time's elapsed_

_Now all I do is live with so much fate_

_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_

_I've left behind this little fact_

_You cannot kill what you did not create_

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_

_And then I swear I'll go away_

_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise_

_I guess I'll save the best for last_

_My future seems like one big past_

_You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice"_

Ginny was there, glaring at Ron.

" You did what!" She screamed.

" He ambushed Harry while I was unconscious in the hospital wing and ended putting him in the bed next to mine!" Anne growled, causing the flames to widened

"_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_If the pain goes on I'm not gonna make it!_

_Put me back together_

_Or separate the skin from bone_

_Leave me all the pieces_

_Then you can leave me alone_

_Tell me the reality_

_Is better than the dream_

_But I found out the hard way_

_Nothing is what it seems!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all_

_The things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends_

_It works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all_

_The things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends_

_It works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane_

_All I've got_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've gone is insane! "_

With a quick set of blows, Anne had Ron tied up and unconscious. With Ginny's help, she dragged Ron out of the dorm and was half way out of the tower when Ginny went down and Anne spun to see Hermione pointing her wand at Anne's chest.

" Well, if it isn't bucktooth herself. Back Granger, this is bigger then you." Anne threatened, drawling a bit of power into her hands.

" Well, put Ron down and leave and maybe I will back off." Hermione snarled.

" Sorry I cant. See, he hurt Harry very bad and I will not let him get away with that." Anne growled back.

" The freak deserved it." Hermione whispered.

Anne dropped Ron and was soon floating a good five inches off the rug, eyes a fierce black, the flames a deep red.

" Your going to regret that Granger."

((**A/N:** So sorry about the delay, but I have a hard time with this chap. Will work hard on next one. Sry it was short, but I will try to update soon! You can thank Rylie.D for getting my but in high gear. Again, sry about the delay, but hope you like.))


	5. Not him, please not him

**Discovery of one's self.**

This is a sequel to 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' and I hope you enjoy, especially Rylie D, who was one of my most fav readers.

I am currently working on this and the next chapter of 'Through her eyes' so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers.

Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know.

Sorry for not updating. I didn't feel well and had some stuff going on.

I'm so sorry about how short the last chapter was, but I got kinda stuck on it. Oh, to Rylie D, maybe you should wait until dark :p

**Ok just like last time:**

_This_ is raven speech

_This _is thoughts and mind speech

**_This_** is dreams and visions

**This** is any speech of every other animal

**Songs in Last Chapter in the order they were played:**

Evanescence- Breath No More

Slipknot- Duality

**Chapter 5: Not Him, please not him **

((With a quick set of blows, Anne had Ron tied up and unconscious. With Ginny's help, she dragged Ron out of the dorm and was half way out of the tower when Ginny went down and Anne spun to see Hermione pointing her wand at Anne's chest.

" Well, if it isn't bucktooth herself. Back Granger, this is bigger then you." Anne threatened, drawling a bit of power into her hands.

" Well, put Ron down and leave and maybe I will back off." Hermione snarled.

" Sorry I cant. See, he hurt Harry very bad and I will not let him get away with that." Anne growled back.

" The freak deserved it." Hermione whispered.

Anne dropped Ron and was soon floating a good five inches off the rug, eyes a fierce black, the flames a deep red.

" Your going to regret that Granger."))

**OoOoOo **

" Oh, and just what do you think your gonna do, _Snape_." Hermione said icily.

" Do you really want to know?" Anne growled.

" Yah I do."

" No, I don't think you do, Hermione." Came a voice behind Anne and Ginny.

" What are you talking about Fred?" Hermione asked.

" Are you that thick that you don't remember that it was Anne here who killed the Basilisk with the badass flames that are currently surrounding her?" Fred answered, raising a brow at the bushy haired know-it-all.

((**A/N: **Can you tell that I don't like Hermione that much? Haha of course you can.))

Hermione said nothing in response.

Anne felt a hand on her wrist and looked down to see George smirking up at her.

" Down girl, we just got the pumpkin juice off of the carpets, we don't need blood on them." He said.

Anne returned to the carpet, her eyes long since back to their normal Ebony-Auburn.

" Ah well, I guess I could wait." She smirked at him.

" Need help with this prat, Anne?" Fred asked, kicking at Ron's leg.

" Yah, but can one of you revive Ginny?" Anne asked as the flames settled.

" Why what happened to her?" Fred asked, his eyes growing serious.

" Hermione happened." Anne answered, leaning over Ron's limp form, tightening the ropes on his arms. " Wake up dirt bag." She said, kicking his side.

George revived Ginny and soon had Ron standing up between him and Fred. The twins were glaring at Hermione though.

Anne stood directly in front of Ron's semi-wake form.

" We're going to go have a little chat with Professor McGonagall. She'll be oh so happy to see you." Anne sneered, nodding to the twins and Ginny, who followed her out.

**OoOoOo **

" Well, Mr.Weasley. Your mother's going to be hearing from me. 80 points from Gryffindor and you have three weeks detention with Professor Snape and a month with Filch. After I speak with your mother, we will discuss further punishment." McGonagall said, sneering at the cowering redhead seated in front of her desk.

Anne sneered from behind at Ron.

" Ah, Miss Snape, thank you for bringing him to me and I shall be speaking with Miss Granger. Good day to you." McGonagall said, bowing her head slightly.

" And to you." Anne replied, bowing her slightly as she left the room, three redheads following.

As soon as they got out of earshot, Anne fell into a fit of laughter.

" Oh, did you see the look on Ron's face? Priceless. I love it. Ah, I feel like singing."

Fred laughed and Ginny grinned while George stared at her while she closed her eyes. Fred looked over at his twin, knowing what was running through his mind. As if sensing what Fred said, George looked over at him.

" I know Fred, I know." He whispered, just as Anne opened her now bright green eyes.

At once, guitars filled the air and Anne strutted down the hall towards the Hospital wing, singing as loud as she could.

" _Times are strange  
we got a free upgrade for  
snakes on a plane.  
Fuck em, I don't care.  
Bought the cheap champagne,  
we're going down in flames, hey. _

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes.  
Goodbye.

It's time to fly,  
to make the stars align  
with the turpentine  
lounging in their suits and ties.  
Watch the whore's parade  
for the price you paid, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

so kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen  
these snakes are slitherin'  
with dollar signs in they eyes  
with tongues so reptilian  
this industry's venomous  
with cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
its just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

so kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

We seem to be losing altitude  
at an alarming pace  
Midtown downtown  
Snakes on a barb  
I suggest you grab your ankles  
and kiss your ass goodbye."

Anne burst into the hospital wing and ran to Harry's bed, the patient grinning at her.

" I could hear you three minutes ago, Owl." He said laughing as she bounced onto his bed, causing Draco to fall off the other side.

" OY! That hurt!" Draco yelped, glaring at her as he stood up.

" Oh, sorry bro." Anne said, wincing.

" What were you so happy about when you came in here, Anne?" Harry asked, smiling as Draco sat back down and gripped his hand.

" Oh, let's just say, I don't think Ronald Weasley will be bothering you anytime soon. He is in a butt load of trouble. Oh you should have seen him while Minerva was punishing him for what he did to you. He was scared shitless. It was awesome." Anne said, bubbly.

" Awesome, Anne." Harry said.

" Ah, you decided to return Miss Snape." Came a voice behind the group.

" Yes I am so sorry Madam Pomfrey. I'm back." Anne grinned at the woman.

" And you're free to go."

Anne laughed and walked out, leaving the twins and Ginny with Harry and Draco.

**OoOoOo**

**October 30**

" When are they gonna get here?" Anne asked, leaning against Conor near the doorway of the Entrance Hall.

She was irritated already because she wasn't going to have Potions like it said, because the other two schools were arriving.

" I don't know, love, but you raging is not going to make them come faster. Your gonna scare them off." Conor whispered, kissing her neck.

" Oh haha, Conor." Anne whispered back, leaning further into him.

" Will you two please stop necking, you're grossing me out." Jamie said under his breath.

" Stop looking them, Jamie." Draco said from Anne's other side.

He has Harry in the same position as Conor had Anne.

Harry looked over at Anne and grinned.

" Bet you can't wait until you're married."

" You think?" Anne answered, smirking back.

A loud yell, drew the attention of most of the crowd.

" Something is flying this way!" Some girl yelled near the front of the crowd.

A few minutes later, a rather large, blue carriage came into view.

" Ah, so Beauxbatons is one of the schools. Interesting. I wonder how Maxine is doing of late. I haven't spoken to her in quite a while." Anne whispered as the carriage landed near the front doors.

After the students from Beauxbatons gathered near the doors, another call brought everyone's eyes to the lake. A giant ship was rising from the depths and when the flag became visible, Anne drew in a quick breath.

'_Durmstrang? What is that old coot doing? Doesn't he know that Igor is a Death Eater?' _Anne thought as the Durmstrang students followed their headmaster into the school. Anne just noticed that Igor glared at her, or rather Conor, for a brief second before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Everyone followed them into the hall and ' Anne's group' all sat down at their normal table, this time including the twins. It seemed that the Durmstrang students decided to sit with the Slytherin's while the students from Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws.

Dumbledork stood up, but Anne was not paying any heed to him, not surprising seeing how Severus was doing the same thing, only he was trying to ignore Igor more then anything.

After Dumbledore finished his speech about the tournament, a giant cup appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall.

Albus explained this as well and soon food was on the table. Everyone started to eat, but Anne was overcome with a sense of dread. All she could see was a shadow over her and her friends.

Her breathing quickened and panic began to set in. She stood and ran from the hall, Conor right behind her. She stopped near the lake and collapsed.

" Anne? What's wrong?" Conor asked, gathering her into his arms.

" I don't know. I was just overtaken by this huge shadow. It held nothing but dread. I don't know what it means. For all my bloody skills, I can't figure it out." Anne whispered, leaning into him.

Conor said nothing. Just sat there and held her as she rocked back and forth.

Eventually, she stood and stared at the moon.

She turned and walked back into the school, the shadow even bigger and blood on the moon, a sign of death in the near future.

**OoOoOo**

**After Harry's name was called**

" I don't understand why Harry's name was chosen. He didn't put his name in. I know because we played chess all night and then he fell asleep in Draco's room." Anne said, sitting at the Slytherin table, staring at the closed door behind the staff table.

" I don't think we'll ever find out." Conor said.

" You don't think their going to make him compete, do you Anne?" Draco asked, worry flooding his eyes.

" I don't know Dray." Anne whispered. " My sight cannot see into competitions."

After Harry came out, they all went down to Anne's quarters ((**A/N:** She got a rather nice sized room that allowed Harry and Draco to have rooms in it as well as Anne)) and sat down in her study.

Harry explained what happened in the staff room.

" Their making me go through with it." Harry said finally, curling up next to Draco.

Anne growled and threw the nearest pillow into the fireplace.

"Damn it!" She snarled.

She walked out of the room, slamming it shut behind her. Conor left a few minutes later, the door shutting quietly behind him.

He headed off to the astronomy tower.

Only, Anne didn't go to the astronomy tower. She went to the trophy room, walking among the cases, her anger raging.

**OoOoOo**

Anne decided to finally go to the astronomy tower to calm down, only what happened didn't calm her down at all.

When she opened the door open, she saw a man in a hood and Conor auguring. As if watching a movie, she saw the man pull a knife out and stab Conor twice in the chest before pushing him over the side.

Forgetting her anger, she lunged towards the side, only to hear his body hit the ground.

" NO!" She screamed and jumped over the side. She landed softly next to Conor's limp body.

" Conor, Conor please wake up." She whimpered, grasping his cold hand in her's.

" Please, you cant leave me. No you can't… you can't leave me. I love you. I need you here. Right next me. You're going to wake up and tell me that I'm crazy and your going to marry me in five years and we're gonna raise a family together. Wake up, wake up WAKE UP!" She collapsed on to his still chest and bawled.

The song began at once, feeding on her everlasting pain.

" _Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong _

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come"

Her head left Conor's still chest to stare at the sky.

She screamed and she screamed and she screamed until she collapsed again on his chest.

She rocked back and forth holding his hand, willing him to wake up.

" _Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on _

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_I will stay forever here with you  
my love  
the softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do _

People die, but real love is forever."

The doors opened and hurried footsteps caught Anne's attention, but she didn't look up. Instead she clung tighter to Conor's hand.

" _Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair _

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away

Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away"

Jamie sat down near her and watched her rock back and forth, black tears streamed down her face.

A cracking sound drew everyone's attention Anne's left hand. Her ring was cracking and with one crack, the ring shattered, but instead of shards of jewels, drops of blood littered the ground near Anne.

" Oh no." Finbar whispered as Anne turned to her now empty ring finger.

She collapsed against Conor's chest again, staining his bloody shirt further.

" _Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
to decide _

do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
of my life

can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes ,to finally decide

Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes

Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

__

Zarevet ubezhat  
Ili dver na zamok  
I molchat I lezhat  
Izuchat potolok  
I mechtat ne kak vse  
Tselovat nebesa  
Potolok karusel  
Polchasa polchasa

Polchasa poezda pod otkos  
Polchasa ne tvoya polosa  
Polchasa, polchasa ne vopros  
Ne otvet polchasa, polchasa  
Polchasa bez tebya, polchasa  
Polchasa on I ya, polchasa  
Kazhdyi sam, kazhdyi sam Polchasa  
po svoim adresam Polchasa

Sorvalas I kak vse  
Kak vo sne  
Ya ni ya  
Ne moya karusel  
I mechta ne moya  
Ili dym, ili grust  
Ili dozhd, po glazam  
Ya vernus, ya vernus  
Polachasa, polchasa

Polchasa poezda pod otkos  
Polchasa ne tvoya polosa  
Polchasa, polchasa ne vopros  
Ne otvet polchasa, polchasa  
Polchasa bez tebya, polchasa  
Polchasa on I ya, polchasa  
Kazhdyi sam, kazhdyi sam Polchasa  
po svoim adresam

Polchasa-a ..."

Severus stood in the doorway, his heart breaking as he watched Anne cry her eyes out on the body of her deceased lover.

Movement above him caught his attention. A figure was sneering down at the small huddled group.

Severus glared up at the man and he seemed to feel the potion master's glare. He turned to face him before smiling evilly and snapping his fingers, causing him to disappear.

" Daddy." Anne's voice called his attention back and he rushed forward to gather the heartbroken daughter he loved more then anything into his arms.

" I'm right here Fiacha." He whispered, kissing her head.

((**A/N: **I don't know how I ended up killing him. I liked him. I could have sworn I was gonna kill off Ron….oh crap, but don't any of you kill me. then you wont get your lovely story. I'M SORRY ABOUT CONOR :Hides behind rock: ))


	6. Drifting

**Discovery of one's self.**

This is a sequel to 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' and I hope you enjoy, especially Rylie D, who was one of my most fav readers.

I am currently working on this and the next chapter of 'Through her eyes' so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers.

Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know.

Sorry for not updating. I didn't feel well and had some stuff going on.

I'm so sorry about how short the last chapter was, but I got kinda stuck on it. Oh, to Rylie D, maybe you should wait until dark :p

**Ok just like last time:**

_This_ is raven speech

_This _is thoughts and mind speech

**_This_** is dreams and visions

**This** is any speech of every other animal

**This **is Wolf

**Songs in Last Chapter in the order they were played:**

Cobra Starship, The Academy Is…, Gym Class Heroes, and The Sounds- Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)

Flyleaf- Sorrow

Evanescence- Even In Death

The Offspring- Gone Away 

t.A.t.U- 30 Minutes

**Chapter 6: Drifting **

To them it was only an hour, standing in the mist, hovering over the weeping girl, but to her, it seemed that her life was fading.

She had lost her soul mate and all she could feel was a dull ache in her heart.

She refused to let him go, she didn't want to leave his side. She didn't want to believe it.

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

She rocked back and forth, the black tears streaming down her face, her father holding her from behind, the only thing keeping her from screaming her head off.

" Anne, we need to move him." She heard her oldest brother Finbar say.

But she was unresponsive.

There was movement near the Forbidden Forest that drew most of the group's attention.

Anne heard Jamie inhale sharply and his hurried foot steps away from her. But her eyes never left Conor's pale face.

" _Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_Goodnight morning, I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight,_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight,_

_And now goodbye_

_We said goodnight_

_And now goodbye"_

Anne heard multiple footsteps approach and stop in front of her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

" Lady Darla?" She croaked out.

" Oh, pup, what happened?" The Wolf Queen cried out, seeing her young ward's tear stained face.

Anne couldn't find her voice. She simply collapsed onto Conor's chest again. She had never felt such hurt after a loved one died, even Liadan.

She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see her father's Ebony eyes gazing at her.

" Fiacha, it's starting to rain. We have to move him."

Anne stared at him for a moment before nodding her head.

Severus summoned a stretcher and, with Jamie's help, carried the limp form into Hogwarts.

Anne sat there, staring at the pool of blood that stirred in the wind.

She felt hands bringing her up and she fell into Lord Drouga's strong embrace.

" **Pup, I'm right here." **He whispered into her hair.

" **Papa, what am I gonna do? I feel so numb." **Anne cried into his chest.

" **I don't know, pup."**

Darla and Drouga steered her towards the school while she slowly became cold. Her mask was no longer a mask. Her eyes held no emotion, except when she was staring at Conor's limp form, and then there was nothing but hurt and pain. She slipped out of Drouga's hold and slowly walked behind them, the song slowly leaking out of her breaking heart.

"_Too much time has passed by to  
lament that we were deeply in love  
the wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
cannot heal all the tears in it_

_Watching tomorrow with one eye  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
in the cradle of your love, again_

_Someone, cry for me with parched eyes_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time_

_Despair filled with hope  
and this chance with a trap set  
what's right or wrong?  
It's like two sides of a coin_

_How long must I live till I'm healed?_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know true happiness is  
all that glitters is not gold_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time_"

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gazed at the doorway, where not a day ago she and Conor were laughing. Like a movie, the memories float in front of her eyes.

Tears prick her eyes and stream down as each memory passes. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms tight around herself.

" _My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed"

She collapsed in the Entrance Hall, a violent red light engulfing her.

**OoOoOo**

Anne laid in the hospital wing three days later, eyes dull and lifeless, staring at the ceiling.

Besides her father and brothers, the only company she had were the two wolves sleeping on the end of the bed. Lord Drouga and Lady Darla had insisted on staying for as long as Anne needed them.

Sitting up slowly, Anne quietly walked out of the room, not caring that the floor was freezing or that she was only wearing the pajamas that Madam Pomfrey provided. She made her way outside to the lake and sat down near the giant oak that she and her friends usually sit under.

Even as the crisp November air whips around her, she can't feel it. Her mind only centered on the blue eyed, red head that she would never hold again. ((**A/N:** I have suddenly realized that Ron Weasley has red hair and blue eyes, but don't fear, Conor was prettier.))

Even if the lake's temperature was only 35 degrees, she walked through the ice-cold water, the water feeling like silk flowing around her ankles.

" _I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone _

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone"

" What do you think your doing?" A voice cried out.

Anne turned dull gray eyes towards the sound.

" What are you doing out here, Draco?" Anne asked dully.

Draco flinched when he heard her speak.

' _Doesn't seem like it was five days ago that she was happy.' _Draco thought as he moved towards her.

" I could ask you the same thing. We're leaving early tomorrow. Don't you want to get some sleep?"

" I can't, Dray. Every time I close my eyes, I see him fall off the edge and every time, I'm too slow to stop him from falling." She answered, coming out of the shallow water.

" We all are. Believe me, you're not the only one feeling his loss. Come on, we need you sick." Draco said, pulling her up to the school again.

She followed slowly, her tears streaming as she watched the crisp night air carry the leaves out of her way as she walked.

**OoOoOo **

She was a walking ball of black as she watched them bury her only love.

No one could touch her. Every time someone tries, a bolt of electricity hit him or her and they quickly backed off.

Now she was all alone by his tomb, the heavy black veils gone with Meagan.

She curled up by his tomb, not caring if she got the gown covered in dirt.

" Conor, I'm so sorry. I should have been quicker. I could have at least grabbed your hand, but I was too slow. I'm sorry. I failed." She cried out.

" _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

**OoOoOo **

" Anne what are talking about?" Harry asked.

" I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I can't. But I'm still sending Finbar, Jamie and Drak there with you to guard, but I can't be in that school." Anne croaked out a few nights later.

" You sure about this, Owl?" Draco asked.

" Yah, I can't do it anymore. But, the minute you guys need me or when there's a task Harry, I'll be there, ok." Anne answered, her Ebony Auburn eyes shining with pain.

" Alright, I understand sis." Harry said, standing up and pulling her into a loose embrace.

" Thank you Harry." Anne whispered.

" Oh, Harry, Take Sorcha with you. You'll be able to understand her when needed." Anne added, nodding to the Raven on the perch behind her.

" Ok. We're leaving tomorrow so we're going to hit the hay. Night Anne." Draco said, hugging her as well.

" Night guys." Anne whispered before she collapsed into her chair.

She grabbed her remote and turned her CD player up louder. But what unnerved her the most was the fact that in the song that was playing, Anne heard Conor's voice.

" _Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Anne fell into the Cd, unaware of the weeping girl hidden in the shadows, hidden in the tree canopy.

" _I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try _

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..."

((**A/N:** Sad, such sadness. Im crying people and if don't believe me then you have no heart…I'm sry. You have heart. I think that this is the second biggest amount of songs I have used. What do you think so far : and this is most likely just going to my only reader Rylie D: of the storyline?))


	7. Fate is a Bitch

**Discovery of one's self.**

This is a sequel to 'Eyes of a unwanted girl' and I hope you enjoy, especially Rylie D, who was one of my most fav readers.

I am currently working on this and the next chapter of 'Through her eyes' so don't worry it will be up soon. And thank you to my few, but awesome readers.

Also, again, I have no clue regarding the name of this darling story. Sad, I know.

Sorry for not updating. I have been busy, what with skool starting and RCI, which means I'm taking a college course along with my normal classes. Gods it gets worse, they blocked fanfiction at my skool. I know, tragic.

Oh my new story is called Suddenly I See and so far there are three chapters up so enjoy.

**Ok just like last time:**

_This_ is raven speech

_This _is thoughts and mind speech

**_This_** is dreams and visions

**This** is any speech of every other animal

**This **is Wolf

**Songs in Last Chapter in the order they were played:**

Evanescence- Goodnight

From the Hit Anime Show 'Cowboy Bebop'- The Real Folk Blues

Flyleaf- All Around Me

Heart- Alone

Rascal Flatts- What Hurts The Most

Death Cab For Cutie- I'll Follow You Into The Dark

My Chemical Romance- Ghost Of You

**Chapter 7: Fate Is A Bitch**

((She grabbed her remote and turned her CD player up louder. But what unnerved her the most was the fact that in the song that was playing, Anne heard Conor's voice.

" _Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

If heaven and hell decide

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Anne fell into the Cd, unaware of the weeping girl hidden in the shadows, hidden in the tree canopy.

" _I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try _

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gonna..."))

**OoOoOo**

The weeping girl turned out to be Conor's sister, who had been in America for the last four years. Her name was Dolla and she had never felt such grief off the young leader.

Slowly she came out of the shadows, just as Anne was walking out onto the balcony, the tears still running down her face, the music seeming to follow her out. The lights were bright around Anne, but they stopped when they reached her eyes. The music alone was the only thing that reached her and Dolla could see her mouth forming the words to the song.

" _Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like the match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Cane a time when every star falls_

_Brought you to tears again_

_We are the very you sold_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again when both our cars collide_

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight"_

Anne looked down and locked eyes with Dolla's and stopped breathing.

" Dolla, I…" she lost her voice.

" Oh Anne, it's ok." Dolla said, jumping up to the balcony and enveloped her in to tight embrace.

" It's ok, I don't blame you. I'm right here." She whispered into Anne's head.

Anne only stood against the older woman.

" Dolla, I think I'm dying." She whispered.

" Why do you say that?"

" My soul and body feel like their dying. I don't know where to place this feeling, but I can see it, overhanging my near future. I'm gonna die." Anne said, looking up at Dolla with dull eyes.

The older Vampiric Elf gasped as she realized that young Anne was right.

" Your soul mate died. One half of a soul can only live for so long without it's other half once they found it." Dolla said, tears pricking her eyes.

" I know." Anne said before turning back to the chair in front of the radio, her eyes dulling even more with every moment.

_OoOoOo _

**The day of the Second Task:**

Anne hadn't attended the first task, but the letters from her brothers' told her that Harry had come in second. Now she was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, glancing around with extremely dull Auburn Ebony eyes until they found Harry, who looked extremely nervous.

Fred spotted her and Dolla and nudged Harry, who whipped around and paled at Anne's face.

' _I must look like crap.' _She thought as her friends raced towards her.

She turned and walked outside, knowing that they were going to follow, Dolla's hand supporting her on her elbow.

" Anne." Jamie said, looking scared at her.

" Hello, Jamie." She responded.

" Anne, you don't look well." Harry said, looking over her frail form.

" Been under the weather lately." Anne answered.

She felt eyes on her and looked up at her father.

She nodded and moved towards him, Dolla still on her elbow.

" Father." She acknowledged when she stopped in front of him.

" What's wrong with you?" He asked franticly.

" Not here. Dolla, find Finbar, tell him I'm here and that I'll see him at the task." Anne said to the older woman.

" Yes, Lady Anne." She said, sadness in her voice and left.

Severus helped Anne down to his chambers and watched as she fell into the couch.

" Anne, what's wrong?" He asked again, kneeling down in front of her.

" I'm dying daddy." She whispered, the first sign of emotion entering her eyes in months.

" What? What do you mean?" Severus asked alarmed.

" Conor was my soul mate and once a soul finds it's other half, it cannot live without the other half should it die. When he died that night, I felt like my soul was being ripped apart and it was. I don't know how much longer I have left to live, but my guess is a couple of months." She whispered, the tears that had been locked up for months, flowing freely.

Severus just sat there, tears rolling down his cheeks.

" Who else knows?" He asked.

" Aunt and Uncle, mama and papa ((**A/N: **That is the Wolf queen Lady Darla and Wolf King Lord Drouga)), you & Dolla. I don't know how to tell Harry and the others." She whispered.

" We have to tell them soon." Severus said, squeezing her hand.

She nodded and looked up.

" When does the task start?"

" Shit, in ten minutes." Severus answered, getting up, pulling her along behind her.

They arrived just as the champions were getting ready to….

Jump into the lake.

" What the hell?" She asked, looking up at Severus.

" I can't say. Jamie's coming. I'll see you later." He answered, kissing his cheek before dashing off.

" Anne, come on we're over here." Jamie said, leading her over to the stands.

An hour later, after both Fleur, Cedric and Krum were already out of the water, Anne was panicking when Harry hadn't resurfaced. She was about to rush out to help when he resurfaced with Draco and a small blonde girl with him, sputtering like mad.

Despite her poor health, Anne ran to her brothers' sides, while Fleur came at the small girl.

" Gabrielle!" She screamed, pulling her sister close to her chest.

Anne reached Draco and Harry and dropped to her knees.

" Hi." She whispered, kissing each of their cheeks.

" Hi owl." Draco said. " You look really pale."

" I haven't been feeling good lately." She said, not lying at all, just leaving out facts.

" Liar." Draco said, glaring at her.

" What?" She said, shocked.

" You're lying. Something is really wrong." Draco said.

Anne nodded.

" Later brother dears." She said, seeing Madam Pomfrey come up to the two shivering boys, placing blankets around them and hot chocolate in their hands.

**OoOoOo **

" You're kidding, you have to be." Harry said, clinging to Draco.

" I wish I was, but I'm really dying." Anne whispered, sitting again in her father's study.

" Shit." Jamie spat, punching the wall.

" Jamie, calm down." Finbar ordered, pulling his brother down. " Anne, are you sure your not gonna be able to fight this?"

" How can I fight it when I can't live without Conor. He was my soul mate Finbar. You're my wisest brother, you know a soul cannot live without is other half once it found it." Anne answered, crying again.

Before Finbar could answer, Anne had leaned back and slipped into sleep without much effort. Severus carefully lifted her up and carried her to his room, carefully placing her under the covers before moving back to the study to have an inevitable sleepless night.

**OoOoOo **

She went quicker then anyone thought, even Anne. She fell into a coma two months after that night and never woke up. It was said that when she died, every star dimmed and every wolf in Scotland and England howled in mourning.

Draco had never seen his mate so distraught. He could barely eat sleep or concentrate. He only walked around, his head hung low, his emerald eyes, dull.

When her funeral came, the field had never been so packed. Close to 300,000 Vampiric Elves, vampires, wolves, elves and some humans filled it, all mourning the loss of a young leader who fell to quickly.

She was buried next to Conor, draped in the finest silk of Purple, Black, Silver and Green. Everyone wore not black but red, to honor her young age. The new appointed leader Finbar glared at the heavens, cursing the fates for taking both his brother and sister in the same year.

Harry and Draco fared no better, swearing they would find Conor's killer, because he inevitably caused young Anne's death.

Severus had never seemed more cold and distant then he did at his only daughter's funeral. He could think that he was going to kill the man Anne said was a possible suspect for Conor's death. Oh he would get revenge for her, that's the least she deserved.

The sun finally setting, the crowd began to drift away when a angelic like voice broke the silence with a song that caused everyone's heart to stir.

Everyone turned to see Harry standing near her grave, blue tears running down his face, his mouth open as he sang.

" _Lay down_

_your sweet & weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream-of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping._

_What can you see_

_on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All Souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see_

_on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Gray ships pass _

_Into the West"_

Another voice picked up when Harry's left off, this time it was Lady Darla's voice.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
All the little pieces falling shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her_

_And I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no more_

_I take a breath and I try to turn off what my spirit's will  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder:  
Which of us do you love?_

_So I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no-  
Bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe...no...more"_

With every song sung, Conor and Anne's graves glowed brighter, as if they were enjoying the music.

The last voices were not anyone of the mourning. Instead it came from the very place they had left.

Anne and Conor's graves were blinding in the light shining from them and two figure rose from the light, dancing as two voices sprung from them.

"_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone?  
Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle  
There goes the world and we're right in the middle  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you_

As the city crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind  
As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine  
With time standing still, here is where we've always been  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again  


I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you  


Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going?  


_Cuz there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you"_

The lights merged and fell back to the earth, bit it was smaller and it was crying.

Draco and Harry moved forward to the small glowing light to see an infant with jet-black hair with wild black streaks and Auburn Ebony eyes.

" I don't believe it. They actually did it." Meagan said, staring down at her grandchild.

" She's beautiful. Reminds me of Anne when she was little." Tucker said.

" They made the magic child? Impossible." Jamie said, moving forward.

But it was.

From their graves, with the help of those that sang, Anne and Conor had combined their magic to form a baby girl that had every single one of their gifts. It seemed the village would not lose their seer after all.

A slow song filtered around them, making the little girl, who Harry called Lyra, coo out at her mother and father's voice, giggling, causing her uncles to laugh as well.

" _How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
instead I've found no meaning. _

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
all pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
all pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain."

((**A/N: **Ok, crappy and semi-sad ending. But I felt the need to end the story. Work your imagination with this one's ending and futures, b/c I don't plan on a squeal. If you add up this and 'Eyes of a Unwanted Girl' chapters, I have written 28 chapters. I know Rylie, you love my stories, but I have to focus on ' Through her eyes' and 'Suddenly I See'. _Thank you_ to all who read this but don't review, u made my life sux a little every time that happened. But nothing but love for Rylie D, who actually reviewed. This right now does not apply to future readers who may come after this is done. I say may b/c I have a very low fan base…SOB))

**Songs:**

My Chemical Romance- Helena

From Lord Of The Rings: Return of The King- Into The West

Evanescence- Breathe No More

Theory of A Deadman- In The Middle

James Blunt- Tears and Rain


	8. BONUS CHAPTER!

**OMG!!** i finally did it. i sat there thinking if i should leave you guys hanging with the none knowledge of who Conor's killer was, well i decided to be nice..plus i think Rylie really wanted to know

**Murderer revealed!!**

Ten months ago, Harry and Draco Potter set out to find the murderer of Conor Rache, who was killed by a clocked man atop the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The charges have been updated to double manslaughter, following the death of Anne Snape Rache, who was Conor's soul mate. Many in the wizarding community and the Ministry had said that because the mates were Vampiric Elves, that they did not deserve a investigation, but the constant pressure from Anne's friends and family prompted the Ministry to do it's job: protect the magical world, regardless of the species.

Well, the Potter's have succeeded in finding the killer, who turned out to be the ex friend of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. It seems the Ronald planned the murder with his now wife Hermione Granger, freshly revealed as Death Eaters. The Weasley's are in Azkaban now, awaiting trial.

After ten months, Anne and Conor's family and friends can rest easy, knowing that the killer is finally is punished. But if Anne's family had their way, I'm sure Ronald and Hermione would have clambered to go to Azkaban, rather then face the wrath of Anne's father and the some 200 thousand Vampiric Elves.

-Rita Skeeter


End file.
